Love in the 50s
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: 50 sentences on Finland and Sweden's relationship. Sufin. Shounen ai. T to be safe!


_**A/N: …This is just… so random…! - . -' But even I'll admit that some of them are cute; seriously who DOESN'T think that this pairing is cute on SOME LEVEL! Whether it be on a sorta 'AWWW~' wave length or on an unconscious level… COME ON NOT EVEN MY GRANDMA COULD SAY SHE DIDN'T THINK OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUFIN AT LEAST ONCE! (not that she would everyone, I am trying to make a point.)**_

_***coughs* Anyway, I've been seeing this around and to celebrate the end my summer vacation I decided to post it~!**_

_**Please enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p><em>1): Wife<em>

Sweden was very happy now that Finland had consented (rather awkwardly) to becoming his wife.

_2): Creepy_

Now Tino was far too polite to admit it but… sometimes his husband's stares really creeped him out.

_3): Puppy_

The Swede watched blankly as his Finish wife coddled the fluffy white puppy in his arms, "Isn't he cute Su-san?" … if things went on like this Hanatamago could become a _rival_…

_4): France_

Berwald could really care less about the pervert; as long as he kept his dirty hands off of his wife, he wouldn't have a problem and France wouldn't have to have his vital regions crushed.

_5): 'I Love You'_

Maybe if Finland tried _really _hard he would be able to say those words to Sweden one day.

_6): Estonia _

"'M not je'lous…" Sweden mumbled to his giggling wife after a fairly _short _visit to the said nation's house.

_7): Baby _

As Tino gushed over the baby in the passing young mother's arms, Sweden smiled, "I'll try m' b'st."

_8): Sleeping Habits_

After a while, Finland realized that Sweden wasn't going to _ever _stop sleeping with him by his side, (it was most likely a _permanent_ habit the newlyweds picked up while camping out…)

_9): Scream_

Berwald could have sworn his eardrums cracked a little bit every time his accidentally startled his wife…

_10): Peaceful_

Explains Tino's everyday life with Berwald.

_11): Cute_

Explains Berwald's wife in every possible way.

_12): Spring Cleaning_

Sweden loved helping out during this time of year; it was somewhat amusing to watch his wife act like a mother hen.

_13): Fever _

"'M fine..." rolling his eyes, Finland ignored the comment and continued to tend to the Swede.

_14): Santa_

The reason why Sweden can never spend Christmas with his wife.

_15): Poland _

… No comment…

_16): Ticklish _

"S-Su-san! Don't t-touch weird places!" Tino giggled uncontrollably as Berwald ran a finger teasingly down his back.

_17): Voice_

"Hey Su-san…?" said nation nodded in acknowledgement, "Why do you mumble all the time?" he gave his wife a shrug; how would he know?

_18): Tears_

Sweden really hated it whenever his wife cried (although it was sometimes cute…)

_19): Scars_

Finland's eyes glazed over with sadness as his hands traced over the Swedish nation's scars, "'M fine, doesn't hurt 'nymore.", he reassured.

_20): Pink_

Berwald loved this color whenever it tinted his cute Finish wife's cheeks...

_21): Anger_

"Su-san…! Please calm down… P-PUT DOWN YOUR STAFF!" yes, Berwald was _pissed_, how _dare _Russia ask his wife to "become one"; indeed, there would certainly be hell to pay…!

_22): Lover's Quarrel _

These usually consisted of Tino crying and Berwald panicking and apologizing while Sealand spied from the window.

_23): Cursing_

"_Perkele!_" Finland hissed as he cut his hand on a broken glass; as Sweden bent down to help, something rather disturbing occurred to him… he had never hear Tino cuss before in all the time he had known him…

_24): Italy_

"Is w'y too physical." Sweden mumbled in unison with an irritated Germany as the two friends hugged.

_25): Embarrassment_

"I love ya'." Tino had begun to wish to crawl under a rock on a daily basis since he had become Berwald's 'wife'.

_26): Jealousy_

Sweden edged away cautiously as his Finish wife glared darkly at a group of highschool girls daring to try and flirt with his husband… while they were on a date too!

_27): World Meeting_

Unbeknownst to Finland, Sweden always made _extra _sure that none of the utter chaos that was called a 'World Summit Meeting' came within a foot of his wife.

_28): Foreign Relations_

Of course they were on good terms; if the personas are why not the countries?

_29): Lithuania _

After hearing Tino's story, the Swede decided never to get on Toris's bad side for fear of his wife's safety.

_30): LATVIAAA!_

Berwald found himself sighing in relief when Estonia and Latvia started dating.

_31): Home Sweet Home_

Sweden could never wait to get home to his cute smiling Finish wife!

_32): Proposal_

Sweden winced at the thought of the accidental blow to his vital regions with the frying pan when he had unwisely proposed (seriously) to the Finn while he was cooking…

_33): Sealand_

Though the couple loved their adopted sun (to death), even they had to admit to wanting him to _shut his trap _at times.

_34): Halloween _

That's an American holiday, what the hell did they care (unfortunately that did not stop America from dragging them to his yearly costume party – as Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny…)?

_35): Drunk_

The Swedish nation blushed as Finland draped himself over the Swede with a goofy smile, "I lo~ve you, Su~saaaan~~!" that night, Berwald decided that they needed to go out drinking more often.

_36): Happy Birthday Su-san! _

Berwald could really care less about his birthday, but since Finland seemed to think it so important it was his favorite day of the year.

_37): H'ppy Birt'day to m' Wife…_

This was the day of the year that Finland is treated by a princess… no wait, that's every day, the correct term would be a _queen_.

_38): Hanatamago and Su-san_

He thought up some very… interesting… names but if it was Tino, Berwald was onboard.

_39): Making Love_

… Is that any of your business? Now go away… shoo! Shoo!

_40): Valentine's Day_

Tino blushed as he was given a bouquet of sixteen red roses, followed by a kiss to the forehead and a hug… they cuddled for the entire day.

_41): Berwald's Smile_

Was so rare, Finland felt the need to slap himself whenever he was lucky enough to see it.

_42): Tino's Smile_

Is what makes Berwald smile.

_43): Denmark_

Teased the two nations nonstop.

_44): Dinner _

The Swede refused to let Tino cook alone unless absolutely necessary, when you were as clumsy as Tino it's a bit of a _must _to keep him as far away from sharp objects as humanely possible.

_45): Wedding Plans _

Were hell on Earth.

_46): Wedding Dress_

Italy helped Tino pick out a beautiful white dress; however, Sweden refused to see it until the wedding (Finland however sulked for a week over his lost 'mu'…)

_47): The Wedding_

It was beautiful… the only thing that could complete it in Berwald's opinion would have to be – he winced as a certain Finn tripped down the isle - … Tino's clumsiness.

_48): The Wedding Night_

… Gods, Berwald fell in love with Finland all over again…

_49): Tino_

Was Berwald's light.

_50): Berwald_

Was what made Tino the happiest in the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … err… fluff? XDD Sorry if a couple of things weren't accurate = )**_

_**Please review~!**_


End file.
